polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pahlavi Iranball/@comment-31674709-20180606132519/@comment-36213611-20181022144002
Of course it had, the Pahlavi regime was a cancer for all iranians living that time, those who support it nowadays are the sons of the corrupt dissidents who lost their parasitic offices during that time where they exploited the people of Iran. Due to being a vassal of the americans, there was a lot of poverty and corruption, the majority of iranians before the revolution were living under the poverty line. And this is while the shah lived in a palace and had a solid gold toilet worth 2m+ dollars! This was because the government kept most of the money and did little to benefit the majority of the population which lived under the poverty line. Also the oil and money wasnt for iranians but for the ones in which the Pahlavi regime was puppet of. The anglo iranian oil company which was owned by the United Kingdom had full rights to all of Iran oil fields. And remember Iran has the fourth most largest oil reserves, and first most in natural gas reserves, also with all profits made Iran only got 15% while the british took the rest of 85% of the money, really fair no? Good times were the ones of the Pahlavis says the retard. Also the Pahlavi regime was so brutal, nobody complained about that in international scale that time because Pahlavis were allies of the americans and their media so you wont hear about all the brutality of that nasty regime, if you lived in Iran at the time, you couldnt be able to criticize the government even in your own home! If one of the shah elite secret police heard one little bad sentence about the government you would be put in prison and tortured. Also if you protested peacefully you would be shot at and because of this the protests grew and grew. Nowadays you have both opposition in the parliament led by the reformist side that currently commands the political seats and conducted a lot of protests along the country to change some aspects of the law peacefully and without troubles like the thugs who support the former regime. And yes we iranians hated seeing our government as a stupid puppet of other countries that were sucking our country riches. We all saw the shah as a puppet of america and felt like they were sacrificial pawns on a chess board. The majority of the population had no pride of being a citizen of a puppet country, and this is even our ancestors being the great persian empires! And yes the overwhelming majority of 90% of iranians were religious at their time and were angry at the shah for americanism and irreligious ways, we were forced to tolerate immorality as a public thing and in state business like in nowadays Europe. The government represented nothing but the opposite of how the people were, they forced the american lifestyles to come and to be imposed as an ideal, the ultimate goal. Americanism was the model, american popular culture books, magazines, film had swept over our country like a flood, we found ourselves wondering if there was any room for our own iranian culture? Still Pahlavis wanted to take proud on former persian empires while being a bunch of vassals. So quit this stupid speech that being puppet of america was nothing bad and didnt affect the life of the people.